dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (film)
DC Entertainment's Captain Marvel, or simply Captain Marvel, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the ninth instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Edgar Wright and stars TBA and John Krasinski as Billy Batson and Captain Marvel respectively, TBA as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Synopsis Billy Batson, a rebellious, streetwise teenager is chosen as the new champion of an ancient wizard, becoming a fully grown, muscle bound man with the powers of a god, all by shouting one word: SHAZAM! Plot Long ago, the Council of Elders ruled the Rock of Eternity, until one day their chosen champion was consumed with the seven sins of man, destroying his home nation, killing thousands, and killing five of the elders, leaving only one survivor, to defeat him, Mamaragan. He banished this champion "Beyond the Stars", and after imprisons the Sins that influenced this champion in statues. The wizard spends millennia in vain, looking for a new champion; a new champion who is "pure of heart". In present-day Fawcett City, Wisconsin, foster child Billy Batson has run away from another foster home, spending the night in the foreclosed apartment complex he lived in with his parents before they died. The next day, after helping a homeless man calling himself Mr. T at a recently abandoned Zoo, Billy is caught by the authorities, and placed in another home run by Victor and Rosa Vasquez. He also meets his new foster siblings: Mary Bromfield, Pedro Peña, Eugene Choi, Darla Dudley and Freddy Freeman, a superhero enthusiast. That night, at a support group for childhood trauma, a new member discovers that everyone there is still recovering from their abduction from the same Wizard. The newcomer reveals himself as Thaddeus Sivana, the CEO of Sivana Industries. Sivana has found a way back to the Rock of Eternity, and takes six of the trauma group members with him. There, he steals the Eye of Sin, releasing the Sins', and becomes the vessel for Envy. Consumed with resentment like Sivana, Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth are able to possess the others Sivana came with. After defeating the Wizard, Sivana becomes returns to Earth with the other Sins, now in physical form. While leaving Fawcett City High School to head back to the Vasquez home, Billy sees Mr. T again, this time getting robbed down an alleyway. Billy is almost stabbed, and Mr. T is robbed. Billy gives him some change he found to get something to eat, but M. T tells Billy to keep it, telling him he's done enough to show he's got a heart. On the subway, Billy is the next person tested by the Wizard. Knowing he's worthy enough, the Wizard gets billy to say the magic word: Shazam, and bestows his powers on him. Too weakened from his defeat by Sivana and the Sins, the Wizard goes into a deep sleep, sending Billy back the mortal world. Billy finds himself on the same cart, but it's left abandoned. Looking into a mirror, he's shocked to discover that he looks exactly like his father. At home, Billy asks Freddy for help, finding out what his powers are. At Binder Square, they explore his powers, discovering his super-strength and near-invulnerability, his power to control lightning and his super-senses. Over the next few days, Billy trains with these new powers. Viral footage makes its way to C.C. News, drawing the attention of Sivana and the Sins. On a field trip to the Fawcett City History Museum, Billy, Freddy and Mary are attacked by Sivana. Billy gives Freddy and Mary enough time to escape, and Sivana seem even in their fight, but Sivana wins with the aid of the other sins. At the Vasquez home, Freddy and Mary make it home briefly before they, Eugene, Pedro and Darla are all taken prisoner by the other sins. Back at the subway, Billy says 'Shazam' again but is unable to turn back and use his powers. He comes across Mr. T again, and shows Billy a staff he found, the same one that the Wizard was holding, that had been left on the abandoned subway cart he was on when he was chosen. Billy phones Freddy, but the phone is answered by Sivana instead, who orders him to return to the Museum, and give over his powers to him and his followers, or he'll kill his foster siblings. Mr. T reveals a secret tunnel from the station to the Museum. Asking if he wants him to go with him, Billy tells Mr. T to find somewhere safe to hide. Billy, still unable to use his powers, arrives to the Museum to give them over to Sivana. His siblings are held hostage by Sivana's underlings. Frustrated that Billy was given these powers instead of himself, he throws Billy against a stone pillar, breaking several of his bones. Sivana notices that his underlings are beginning to separate from their hosts, discovering this violent act is giving their hosts strength back. Sivana acts quickly to take Billy's powers, but is repelled and incapacitated with a blast of lightning, realising he will never be worthy to wield this power. Billy hears Mamaragan's voice telling him to say the word. Also remembering the legend of the rock of Eternity, Billy takes the staff back from Sivana, telling his siblings to take hold and say 'Shazam', transforming each of them into heroes like him. Fully embracing his powers, Billy destroys the staff, The next morning, Sivana and his followers are arrested, and Billy and the others are hailed as heroes of the city. That same morning, Billy returns to the Rock, alongside the other heroes, returning the Eye. They are greeted by Mamaragan, who tells them they have much to learn. Billy has a heart to heart with Victor and Rosa, telling them he's finally found a new family with them. He also tells him about his new hobby, but to them, they think he's talking about his new apprenticeship with WHIZ Radio. Live on air, Billy makes up a new name for Fawcett City's new heroes; The Marvels. In a post-credits scene, the surviving McKeon group members and Sivana are at Rock Falls Penitentiary. Cast Main Cast * TBA as Billy Batson ** John Krasinski as Captain Marvel * TBA as Mary Bromfield ** TBA as Mary Marvel * TBA as Freddy Freeman ** TBA as Lieutenant Marvel * TBA as Eugene Choi ** TBA as Captain Thunder * TBA as Pedro Peña ** Édgar Ramírez as Captain Green * TBA as Darla Dudley ** TBA as Miss Lightning * Christopher Plummer as The Wizard Mamaragan * Ralph Fiennes as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana (the vessel and voice of Greed) * Emily Perkins as Dora Keane (the vessel and voice of Wrath) * Haley Joel Osment as Stan Whist (the vessel and voice of Gluttony) * TBA as J.J. Drupp (the vessel and voice of Sloth) * Tania Raymonde as Hannah Wahl (the vessel and voice of Lust) * TBA as Will O'wisp (the vessel and voice of Envy) * TBA as David Tan (the vessel and voice of Pride) Supporting Cast * Luis Guzmán as Victor Vasquez * TBA as Rosa Vasquez * TBA as Tawny * TBA as Greg Bryer * TBA as Brett Bryer Cameo appearance * TBA as Clark Kent/Superman * TBA as Stamarim * TBA as Hiwaelle * TBA as Awyss * TBA as Zzamaz * TBA as Amaeva Locations * United States of America ** Wisconsin *** Fawcett City **** Fawcett City High School **** Fawcett City Police Department **** Fawcett City History Museum **** Binder Square **** Beckville District ***** Beckville Zoo * Multiverse ** Rock of Eternity Trivia External links Category:Movies Category:Captain Marvel (film)